Ben Luther
Ben Luther is a Bison Police Department homicide detective. Biography Early life Ben was born to Henry Luther and Mary Harriot Luther on April 4th, 1966, in Liberty City. His father was an LCPD officer. Adolescence Ben became interested in a law enforcement career as an adolescent. Adulthood After college, Ben moved to Bison. He took the Bison Entry-Level Police Exam in 1985, completed the rest of the exam, and was hired in 1987. Police career Ben was accepted into the Bison Police Academy and hired in 1987. He has been able to retire since 2007. Training Ben graduated from the Bison Police Academy in 1987. Patrol Bureau During the years of his service in the Patrol Bureau, he responded to many calls and made many arrests with his various partners. During a night inncident in 1994, Luther was patrolling a neighborhood of Bison that recently had an increase in gang violence, with his partner Andrew Baker. He responded to a criminal battery call, which was down the block. Once at the scence, he saw the caller's boyfriend outside, beating her. Once the suspect saw the policemen, he ran, and Luther chased him, while Baker admistered medical attention to the hurt woman. After a few minutes of running, the suspect decided to fight Ben, swinging what would have been a devastating hit at the police officer. Luther barely had time to duck, and afterwards, Luther unleashed a fury of blows against the man. Luther tackled his opponent to the ground, which made the suspect surrender. Luther cuffed him and had him brought downtown. In 1995, he responded to another night call with his partner, where a person called that he had been robbed. Ben and his partner, Andrew, while driving to the location, saw the robber escaping on foot, holding a revolver. Ben immediately stopped the car, and the suspect raised his handgun and fired. Luther and Baker got out, and used their car-doors at cover to fire back at the robber. The criminal fired several more times, and was able to hit Andrew's arm. The crook began to flee when his revolver was out of ammunition, and Ben pursued, while Andrew called for back-up. The man ran into an alley, and Luther followed. The criminal had reloaded his weapon by that time and fired several shots at Ben, all missing the target. Luther raised his Glock 17 and fired three times, each bullet hitting the robber, killing him. In 2001, however, he became a homicide detective. Homicide Squad He was involved in investigating a suicide case where a man was thought to have jumped from a balcony, but, after weeks of investigation, it was ruled a homicide. Ben and his partners arrested the suspect, who was charged with first degree murder. Weapons From 1990 to 1992, Ben carried the department-issue Smith & Wesson Model 10. In 1992, he was issued a Glock 17, which, in 2009, was replaced as his duty weapon when BPD began issuing the Glock 22. Off-duty, he carries a Glock 19. Category:Bison Police Department Category:Characters in Undercover Category:Law enforcement officers